Concours
by miss titcha
Summary: en faite j'ai aucune idée de titre donc j'ai mis ça...C'est une fic que j'écrit pour un concours et je voudrais vos avis. surement NejixTenten
1. Chapter 1

_Youyou !_

_Voilou, je vais participer à un concours avec cette fic alors je voudrais avoir vos avis. Est-ce que j'ai une chance ?_

_Pour ceux qui veulent participer aussi, allez sur le site manga-remake et inscrivez vous. Les explications sont données, y a plus qu'à faire marcher votre imagination !_

_Sur ce, enjoy et oubliez pas les reviews !_

* * *

**Une surprise qui fait boum **_(ouais je sais, le titre est pourave...)_

Ce matin là, Lee était aussi excité qu'à son habitude et ses deux coéquipiers le suivaient en soupirant pour rejoindre leur maître. Gai-senseï leur avait en effet donné rendez-vous au bord du lac de Konoha pour une soit disant surprise alors que tout trois profitaient de leur journée de repos.

Le mot « surprise » avait tout de suite éveillé chez le ninja à la coupe au bol un enthousiasme plus qu'excessif et cela ne faisait rien pour arranger le moral de Tenten qui avait été sortie du lit alors qu'une bonne grasse matinée s'annonçait pour elle. Encore quelques minutes à supporter les cris du garçon et elle le truciderai sur place !

De son côté, Neji n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait mieux à faire que de rester avec eux ; il voulait s'entraîner avec son oncle. Depuis que leurs relations s'étaient améliorée, c'est-à-dire, depuis le tournoi des genins d'il y avait 2 ans, ils se battaient souvent ensemble et Neji apprenait de nouvelle techniques. Mais c'était raté pour aujourd'hui…

Le lac se dessina enfin devant eux et Lee se précipita vers son maître vénéré en hurlant à tu tête son prénom. Nouveau soupir de la part des deux autres membres de l'équipe…

« Bien, commença alors Gaî sans se soucier de son disciple aux gros sourcils, ce qui était pour le moins étrange, maintenant que vous êtes tous là… »

Son regard pris une lueur sadique et les trois adolescents n'eurent pas le temps d'éviter la déflagration qui les souffla.

L'explosion avait rasé la plupart des arbres aux alentours et le lac s'agitait sauvagement. Quand la fumée se dissipa enfin, l'imposteur avait disparu et l'équipe ne se relèverait pas avant un bout de temps…

Neji avait mal partout mais, plus que ses membres ankylosés, c'était ses yeux qui l'inquiétaient. Il n'y voyait rien, le monde n'était qu'un camaïeu de rouge aux formes floues. Il porta un main à son œil droit et senti un liquide chaud qui commençait à y sécher. Cela le rassura un peu ; il avait du recevoir un projectile dans l'arcade et son sang lui obstruait la vue, rien de bien grave.

Evoluant dans cet univers vermeille, il cru apercevoir le corps de sa coéquipière. Il s'avança vers elle rampant à moitié et senti alors le tronc qui la maintenait clouée au sol alors que sa main cherchait le pouls de la jeune fille.

« Neji ? bredouilla-t-elle. Neji c'est toi ? Tu…tu vas bien ? Tes yeux…

« C'est rien, la rassura-t-il brusquement, tu es plus mal en point que moi.

« Hum…Je crois que mon bras gauche est foutu, se força-t-elle à sourire.

« Je vais voire si je trouve Lee, on va te sortir de là. »

Le brun reparti à tâtons mais sa vue défaillante l'empêchait de voire à plus de quelques mètres et il ne se sentait pas la force d'utiliser son byakugan. Pourtant Tenten avait besoin d'aide…Il l'entendait toussé derrière lui et un gargouillis étouffé lui indiqua qu'elle crachait du sang. Il devait faire vite.

Il retrouva Lee déambulant au milieu des arbres déracinés, ou plutôt Lee lui tomba dessus en déambulant. Après une rapide explication de la situation, les garçons se dirigèrent vers la konoichi et commencèrent à la dégagée.

L'entreprise fut assez ardue car tout deux était épuisés et fourbus mais la force qui les animait était au-delà de tout ça et ils réussirent à délivrer la brune. Elle avait perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur et Neji devina plus qu'il ne vit les angles étranges qu'avaient pris ses jambes. Il la souleva dans ses bras et, chancelant, suivit le troisième à travers les décombres.

Ils sortirent difficilement du bois et furent accueillit par des villageois alertés par l'explosion. On les expédia à l'hôpital et ce n'est qu'une fois sûr que sa coéquipière était en de bonnes mains que le jeune Hyuuga s'autorisa à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_

* * *

Alors, c'est un bon début ou pas ? Pensez à reviewer please !_


	2. précieuses prunelles

_On m'a demander de préciser en quoi consistait le concours donc voilà. Bon en fait c'est très large, faut juste écrire une fic sur Naruto ! lol. Mais là encore, je vous laisse aller voire sur manga-remake . actifforum .com où tout est expliqué !_

_Je pense que je vais changer le genre…parce qu'il n'y aura plus d'aventure pour eux…je pensait à laisser général ou bien mettre en romance…dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

_ET merci beaucoup pour les reviews !Enfin LA review ! lol merci miss tsume (c'est bien miss hein !)_

_Voilou, enjoy !_

**Précieuse prunelle**

Les résultats médicaux arrivèrent vite : Lee avait un sérieux traumatisme crânien ; les jambes de Tenten étaient fracturées à de nombreux endroits mais le pire était l'état de ses bras, complètement broyés par le poids de l'arbre. Quand à Neji, il s'avéra que je sang n'était pas l'unique raison de la vision trouble mais que des éclats avait endommagés son nerfs optique. Il suffisait de voire le temps qu'avait pris leur extraction…

Deux jours plus tard, Neji perdit totalement l'usage de ses yeux et plongea dans une humeur aussi noire que ce qu'il voyait à présent. Tenten du aussi accuser un choc : il fallait l'amputer des deux bras car le sang s'y accumulait, pouvant endommager encore plus son organisme. Les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent ainsi privés de leurs armes…

Au bout d'un mois, on les autorisa à quitter d'hôpital et, d'un accord tacite, Tenten devint les yeux de Neji et celui-ci ses bras. Ils ne se quittaient plus, cherchant ensemble un moyen de reprendre une vie normal, aussi normal pouvait-elle être. La konoichi découvrit une nouvelle facette en son ami ; il lui semblait que son cœur s'extirpait lentement mais sûrement de la glace qui l'entourait. Son moral remontait et il reprit son sourire en coin, un sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle savait que le garçon soufrait de cette perte. Le byakugan était une arme exceptionnelle et l'en privé revenait à le rendre presque inoffensif. Elle le comprenait plus que quiconque car elle aussi elle se sentait sans défense. Ne plus pouvoir toucher ses lames, ne plus pouvoir bouger avec autant d'aisance, n plus pouvoir attraper quoi que se soit…Ses membres lui étaient vital et elle avait du mal à s'en passer. Elle avait souhaité mourir en apprenant qu'on les lui enlevait mais finalement, cette situation l'avait rapproché de cet être qui comptait tant pour elle. Qui sait, peut-être finirait-il par l'apprécier elle aussi...Peut-être finirait-il par l'aimer…

Au début, Neji ne pensait pas s'en sortir et pour la première fois, il avait senti sa volonté l'abandonner en emportant fierté et rage de vivre. Mais Tenten était là, comme toujours. Là pour l'épauler, pour partager son malheur, et qui mieux qu'elle pouvait le faire ? Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé exceptionnel en tant que ninja, mais en tant qu'amie ça oui, elle avait tout de l'exception. C'est qu'il fallait en avoir de l'amitié à revendre pour créer un tel lien avec lui. Il n'était pas du genre à en vouloir de l'amitié…Mais elle…avec elle c'était différent et maintenant plus que jamais il se rendait compte de la valeur de cette amitié. Elle était aussi précieuse que la prunelle de ses yeux, pensa-t-il en laissant un sourire ironique se former sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea la jeune fille en le regardant.

« Rien, tout va bien…

« Généralement quand tu fais ce genre de sourire c'est soit que tu veux battre quelqu'un soit que tu fait de l'autodérision.

« Hein ?

« Bah, laisse…Rumine tout seul puisque tu veux pas parler ! »

Son ton était joyeux mais s'il avait pu, il aurait vu un nuage de déception dans les yeux de son amie. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très loquace…

« Dis donc Neji, tu crois que Lee est revenu de sa mission ?

« 'Sais pas.

« On pourrait passer le voir non ?

« Hum… »

Depuis que le fougueux ninja s'était remis de ses blessures, une nouvelle équipe avait été formée par Gaï (après qu'on ai prouvé qu'il n'avait en aucun cas attenté à la vie de ses élèves car il était à ce moment occupé à défier Kakashi devant une cinquantaine de témoins) avec, tout de même un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient partis en mission et la brunette s'était dit que se bonne humeur leur ferait du bien.

Mais l'Hyuuga ne s'en réjouissait pas d'avance et elle se demande si elle devait le pousser de force ou trouver autre chose pour lui changer les idées… Elle opta pour la seconde solution et lui proposa un entraînement chez elle.

Il avaient en effet pris l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble afin d'être capable de se défendre. Tenten avait vraiment da mal mais grâce à ses progrès dans le contrôle de son chakra, elle réussissait à lancer quelques kunaï. De là à terrasser quelqu'un…Neji lui avait finit par retrouver des automatismes et ses coups pouvaient être aussi dangereux qu'avant, ce qui emplissait la jeune fille de fierté et renforçait le respect qu'elle lui vouait.

Mais ce jours là, il travaillât avec elle, et rien que pour ça elle donna toute son énergie pour lui plaire.

Le lendemain, elle ne le retrouva pas à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Avec une inquiétude grandissante elle vint sonner à la demeure Hyuuga, y croisa Hinata mais celle-ci avait vu son cousin partir comme d'habitude. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le terrain où s'entraînait Lee, espérant les trouvés ensemble mais là encore elle ne trouva rien. Elle erra donc dans le village, demanda ça et là si on n'avait pas vu le grand brun et finit par atterrir près du bois, à l'orée du lac…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Neji ? »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse et décida de le rejoindre sur l'herbe. Se frayant difficilement un passage entre les arbres qui les séparaient et s'avança tout en essayant d'oublier la douleur qui élançait les moignons de ses avant-bras couverts d'égratignures. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de son ami en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne prendre la parole.

« T'aurais pas du venir ici.

« Pardon ?...Pourquoi ?

« T'as du te faire mal en écartant les branches…

« Est-ce que je te demande si tu t'es souvent payer la tête contre un tronc, s'insurgea la jeune fille.

« …Désolé…

« C'est toujours dévasté, remarqua-t-elle en désignant l'autre rive où avait eu lieux l'explosion.

« Sûrement…

« On dirait qu'il y a quelques pousses qui sortent de terres mais vu le nombre de tronc qu'il y a au milieu, ça va pas être facile pour eux… »

Neji laissa sa compagne lui décrire le environs, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvertement offert son amitié et ses yeux. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais le simple fait qu'elle lui parle ainsi le faisait se sentir plus serein. De sa bouche, le monde paraissait moins cruel qu'il ne le voyait avant, moins imbibé de sang que dans ses dernières visions. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de regarder le monde avec ce point de vue…

Tenten s'arrêta de parler et lança un regard vers l'Hyuuga. Il allait bien à en juger par son visage calme et la lueur apaisée qui brillait derrière le voile de ses yeux morts. Il s'allongea, mettant sa tête hors du champ de vision de la konoichi. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas son regard triste, presque malheureux…

Ils restèrent près d'une heure assis là, en face de ce lac qui signifiait une si grande perte pour eux. Sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de leur bouche, ils partagèrent la nostalgie des missions réussites cote à cote et Neji pris soudain conscience de l'état de la ninja.

Malgré ses yeux, il pouvait encore se battre, même s'il n'avait plus son byakugan, il connaissait de nombreuses techniques qui pouvaient combler la brèche de sa défense. Mais Tenten n'avait quasiment plus rien…Elle n'arrivait pas à se servir de son chakra pour remplacer ses bras ; elle ne pourrait plus jamais se battre à haut niveau, elle redevenait une civil…Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de se dévouer à lui ?...Et pourquoi sa présence lui était-elle devenue si…indispensable?

Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rendre compte, sa main parti à la recherche de la nuque de l'adolescente. Mais il ne la trouva pas : entre elle et ses doigts se dressaient un rideau de cheveux soyeux…

« Tenten…Depuis quand tu ne les attaches plus ?

« Avoue que c'est un peut dure sans les mains, ironisa-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Je suis sûr que ça te vas bien, murmura-t-il.

« Hum… »

Si Tenten avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, sa bouche resta ouverte sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Et pour cause, Neji venait de faire un geste qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer de lui, même si elle en rêvait…

_Hihi, c'est tout !_

_Alros, qu'est ce que vous en dite ?_

_Je pense que je vais suivre cette voix, donc y aura pas d'action, désolé…_

_Oubliez pas les reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Youyou !_

_Je vous prévient tout de suite, mon chapitre final est trèèès court…Mais c'est pour un concours donc je ne pouvait pas en écrire vingt pages non plus !_

_Dites moi si ça vous plais et encore merci pour toutes ses reviews encourageantes !_

_Enjoy !_

**Des raisons que l'esprit ne connaît pas…** _(bon, désolé pour le titre…Moi je trouve qu'il colle bien mais..vous me direz !)_

Neji n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce qu'on appelle parfois des démonstrations affectives. Toujours est-il que son corps se chargea tout seul d'exprimer un sentiment si longtemps refouler…

La main qu'il avait posée sur la nuque de la jolie brune continuait son exploration en descendant doucement le long de son épaule tandis que son autre bras en laçait sa taille. Il était maintenant assis derrière elle, la tenant plaquée contre lui et vint lover sa tête contre sa clavicule pour y laisser couler quelques larmes.

Celles-ci furent vite rejoints par celle de Tenten pourtant se n'était pas de la souffrance ni du mal-être qu'exprimaient ces gouttes salée, mais bel et bien un lien incassable…

La surprise passée, la konoichi laissa libre court à ses sanglots de bonheur avec le plus grand sourire qu'elle eu jamais esquissé sur ses lèvres depuis l'opération. Elle aurait voulu hurler au monde entier qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait une raison de vivre malgré son handicape, qu'elle aimait Neji…

Mais si sa bouche devait former ces quelques mots, elle devrait attendre un peu, car déjà elle était prise d'assaut avec une brusque douceur…

Tout comme il n'avait pu contrôler son élan de tendresse, l'Hyuuga ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là. Son premier baiser…

_Et voilou ! Alors ? L'est bien ma fin ?_


End file.
